kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitoshi Hidaka
For the A.R. World version that appears in Decade, see Hibiki (A.R. World) and Asumu (the "new" Hibiki) Kamen Rider Hibiki (仮面ライダー響鬼, Kamen Raidā Hibiki, Masked Rider Echo Demon, Masked Rider Hibiki) is the eponymous and lead protagonist of the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Hibiki. As an Oni, he is solely known as Hibiki (ヒビキ, Hibiki), but his original name is Hitoshi Hidaka (日高 仁志, Hidaka Hitoshi). Hitoshi Hidaka - Hibiki Personality Hibiki is one of the most seasoned Oni currently in service. It is not known exactly when he began his training, but it is said that Hibiki became an Oni training alone and has surpassed all former Oni by being the first to wield the Armed Saber. Hibiki has a strong sense of ethics and believes constantly training oneself to keep up their strength. Throughout the series he is seen training by himself and with other Oni. He is seen as somewhat of a teacher by other Oni, even though Hibiki sees himself as just another fighter in the war against the Makamou. Due to his training, he is seldom seen worrying, he believes that with constant training, he will always come out on top and does not need to worry about his safety. His trademark is his special salute which he does every time to either greet other or bid them farewell. Fictional character biography Hibiki is a calm and nonchalant Oni. Not much is known about his past, but when he was young, he appeared to act the same as Asumu. He had worries and doubts and wanted to protect his friends, which is what led to him becoming an Oni. He takes Asumu under his wing and helps him and gives him advice when needed. Of the three main riders, Hibiki is the most experienced, even though he says otherwise, he is the wisest of the current Oni and his friends look up to him as if he were a teacher. He has a long friendship with Midori, who is Takeshi's weapon designer, who've been friends since they were children. When Kogure appears, he gives Hibiki a hard time in training. Wanting Hibiki to be stronger than he is, he pushes him as hard as he can. Hibiki, although on friendly terms with Kogure, was still one of the first to encounter his eccentric form of training. Kogure then reveals his training is meant to allow Hibiki to wield the Armed Saber, a weapon that will allow him to become even more powerful than his Kurenai form. During a battle later on, Todoroki uses the Armed Saber and is sent flying by its power. In an act of desperation, Hibiki picks the saber up an attempts to use it, only to meet the same result as Todoroki. The two Oni then lose the ability to transform. In the past when this has happened, Oni were unable to ever regain their powers, but as Danki and Shouki revealed, when Kogure used them as his guinea pigs, if an Oni is put through intense training, their powers will eventually return. Danki and Shouki regain their powers after a month of training, a time frame that Hibiki needed to beat. Through his training with Kogure, Hibiki, along with Todoroki, regain their powers. In the next battle after regaining their powers, Hibiki and Todoroki are pit against one of the strongest known Makamou. A three headed gigantic demon whose sole purpose is to kill. Kogure appears and throws Hibiki the Armed Saber, telling him that it was always destined to be used by him and that it will unlock his true power. A hesitant Hibiki finally uses the saber and easily defeats the Makamou. During the second half of the series, Hibiki meets another boy named named Kyosuke Kiriya. Kyosuke was estranged from his father and when he met Hibiki, he began pursuing him to allow him to be his student. Only knowing of what his father had done in life, Kyosuke saw becoming an Oni as his chance to be greater than his father. Hibiki claimed this was a selfish reason for wanting to be an Oni and would not allow him to become his student, but Kyosuke was adamant about becoming his student. Eventually Kyosuke's rivalry with Asumu became a partnership as the two began pledging to Hibiki to allow them to become his students. Unsure of his skills as a teacher and not wanting to lose another student as he once did, Hibiki denies every plea they make. Later on when Akira Amami gives up being a student of Ibuki, she persuades Hibiki to let Asumu and Kyosuke become his students. Under Hibiki, Asumu was the better student with Kyosuke struggling in nearly every training session. Even though Asumu was clearly better physically suited to be an Oni, he was not in the right mindset to be one. Hibiki talks Asumu into him continuing to be his student. For a while longer, the three continue their training before Hibiki finally realizes that Asumu's place in this world is not as an Oni. He allows Asumu to quit but feels great regret for being the one to push him to stay his student. Following the great battle against the Makamou in the "Orochi sealing", Hibiki and Asumu have lost touch with each other and share some awkward moments when they meet each other at a hospital that Asumu works at a year later. In the end, Hibiki and Asumu reconnect with each other. Hibiki says that even though he cannot be Asumu's mentor as an Oni, he can be his mentor in life and help him be a better person. The two watch a sunrise as they remember their first meeting and Hibiki reveals to Asumu that he was his apprentice from the start, with Asumu agreeing to stay by Hibiki's side despite choosing not to become an Oni himself. Decade Biography Hibiki (ヒビキ, Hibiki?, portrayed by David Ito) is a man who is master of the Ongekidō Hibiki Style (ヒビキ流, Hibiki Ryū?) and thus Asumu's teacher, referring to him as "Shounen" (少年, Shōnen?). Upon meeting Tsukasa, Hibiki believes him to be the fortold Great Master to come when the Makamou numbers increase. Relucant to fight the Makamou at first for mysterious reasons, he acts lazy and rude to most people and event attempted to drive Asumu away. It was only when Kuuga is about to get killed by a Tengu that Hibiki decides to assume his Oni form. Though he kills the Makamou, Hibiki suddenly transforms into the legendary Makamou Gyūki (牛鬼?) and starts attacking his fellow Oni. For unknown reasons, the transformation into Gyūki is the fate of a Oni who cannot control his power. Before losing himself to this force, Hibiki tells Kaitou to tell Asumu, his former student, that he must defeat him to not only become an Oni, but to inherent his soul as well. Asumu eventually gains the resolve to defeat his former master and succeeded him in the Hibiki-ryuu Style. Decade Forms Just like the original Kamen Rider Hibiki, the current incarnation simply needs to tap his Onkaku against a solid surface, the vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery purple aura and assume his Oni form. Using his Ongekiko Kaentsuzumi buckle in conjunction with his Ongekibou Rekka drumsticks, Hibiki can execute his Ongekida attacks. For reasons unknown, when he assumes his Oni form, Hibiki involuntarily becomes the legendary Makamou Gyūki (牛鬼?), attacking any and all who get in his way. Arsenal Henshin Onsa Onkaku *Device Type: Tuning Fork *Other Forms: Ongeki Onsa Sword The Henshin Onsa Onkaku (変身音叉・音角) gives Hibiki the ability to transform into an Oni, using special sound waves. He taps it on a hard surface and places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. Purple flames engulf his as he transforms into an Oni. In addition, the Onkaku can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals. Ongekiko - Kaentsuzumi Ongekiko - Kaentsuzumi (音撃鼓・火炎鼓, Demon Attack Drum - Flame Drum) is attached to the buckle, Hibiki presses this into the body of a large monster to form a large drum for his Ongeki Da Kaen Renda and other drum finishers. * Ongekiko - Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi (音撃鼓・爆裂火炎鼓, Demon Attack Drum - Explosive Flame Drum ) An upgaded version of Hibiki's buckle. It's made so his OngekiBou can beat the highest pure sound, and require less beating. Ongekibō - Rekka Ongekibō - Rekka (音撃棒・烈火, Demon Attack Club - Raging Fire) is a pair of drumsticks to be used with for his Ongeki Da Kaen Renda form through Sound of Purification. Can also double as clubs. Armed Saber The Armed Saber (装甲声刃/アームドサーベル, Sōkō Koe Ha/''Āmudo Seibā''; Armor Voice Blade) is a device created by Kogure Konosuke that can greatly increase the power of an Oni. By pressing the button on the bottom of the saber, Hibiki is engulfed with a fiery aura, automatically assuming Kurenai Form. Disk Animals swarm to him changing into his armor as he transforms into Armed Hibiki. It is known as a "forbidden device" due to the fact that it can cause an Oni to lose their transformation power if used by someone who is not strong enough yet. This happens to four Oni in the series, Shōki, Danki, Todoroki and Hibiki but they are all able to regain their power through intense training at the hands of Kogure. Attacks Hibiki has a variety of attacking styles, ranging from small one handed beats to more complicated Armed Saber techniques. Each attack can only be wielded in certain forms, making each upgrade somewhat of a disadvantage as with the gain the power results in a loss of available attacks. As a Taiko-type Fire Oni, Hibiki's most used Ongeki (音撃, Sound Attack) techniques are those of the Ongeki Da (鬼法術, Sound Attack Stroke) style. *'Kihōjutsu: Onibi' (鬼法術・鬼火, Demon Art Technique: Demon Fire): Hibiki's mask forms a mouth to shoot a powerful purple flamethrower to finish off a humanoid Makamou. *'Kitōjutsu: Onidume' (鬼闘術・鬼爪, Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw): Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Hibiki's most useful weapons. *'Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan' (鬼棒術・烈火弾, Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Bullet): Hibiki charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch weapon, which shoots a fireball from each one at a target. *'Kibōjutsu: Rekkaken' (鬼棒術・烈火剣, Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Sword): Hibiki charges one or two of his drumsticks with power, creating a flaming blade from the top to slash at enemies. OnGeki Finishers *Oni Form ** Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata '''(音撃打・火炎連打の型, Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style) While his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body causing it to explode. ** '''Ongeki Da: Ikki Kasei no Kata(音撃打・一気火勢の型, Sound Attack Stroke: the Single Spirit, Force of Fire Style) Hibiki beats the drum with the Rekka together hitting with them at the same time over and over. ** Ongeki Da: Gōka Renbu no Kata(音撃打・豪華連舞の型, Sound Attack Stroke: the Strong Flower Union Dance Style) Hibiki beats the Kaentsuzumi with the two together, then one, then two again, then with the other and so on. ** Ongeki Da: Mōka Dotō no Kata '(音撃打・猛火怒濤の型, Sound Attack Stroke: the Fiery Angry Wave Style): Hibiki beats the Kaentsuzumi as hard as he can with one arm and then begins his normal two handed beat attack. This allows him to have an advantage when fighting multiple Makamou. **'Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Kyōda no Kata '(音撃打・爆裂強打の型, Sound Attack Stroke: the Explosive Powerful Stroke Style) Using his Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi, Hibiki powerfully beats the Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi with both Rekka. The Oni symbol forms on the Makamou and swirls with Hibiki's fire and pure sound, destroying it. *Kurenai Form **'Ongeki Da: Shakunetsu Shinku no Kata '(音撃打・灼熱真紅の型, Sound Attack Stroke: the Scorching True Crimson Style) In his Kurenai form, Hibiki strikes the Makamou with his Rekka causing a flaming Oni symbol to appear on the Makamou. The symbol paralyzes the Makamou, allowing Hibiki to continue his attack without worry of being attacked by the Makamou he is in battle with. **'Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Shinku no Kata '(音撃打・爆裂真紅の型, Sound Attack Stroke: the Explosive True Crimson Style) Hibiki uses his Bakuretsu Kaentsudumi in his Kurenai form. This is Hibiki's strongest Ongeki Da. *Armed Form **'Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei (音撃刃・鬼神覚醒, Sound Attack Blade: Fierce Demon Arousal) There are three variations of this attack. First, a gigantic blade of fire purtroudes from the blade of the Armed Saber. It can extend to over 100 feet in length, allowing for powerful long range attacks. Secondly, a crimson cyclone that can sweep many Makamou in a single attack and the last version is a blade-like energy wave that Hibiki often uses in the final episodes. Forms - Kurenai= *'Height:' 222cm *'Weight:' 156kg *'Punching Power:' 30t *'Kicking Power:' 50t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 90m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/2s Hibiki's second form, also known as Hibiki Crimson, was reached during the summer of training. It is exactly the same in appearance as his original form save for the fact that it is red instead of purple. Hibiki learned that he would be able to go beyond his basic form during the summer. At first he was unable to reach this form completely, only able to transform his arms when under attack. This greatly drained him and caused him to begin tougher training. After an attack by a group of stronger than normal Makamou, Hibiki finally reached this form mid-battle. His body froze as red fumes raised up from the ground and caused his body to change. In this form, Hibiki's powers are all nearly doubled from that of his basic form. He can easily defeat many different types of Makamou with a single attack in this form. - Armed= *'Height:' 233cm *'Weight:' 168kg *'Punching Power:' 40t *'Kicking Power:' 80t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 100m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/1s The third and final form Hibiki was able to reach is known as Hibiki Soukou or Armed Hibiki. Unlike Kurenai Form that simply changes colors, the cosmetic effects here are much greater. To reach this form, Hibiki must use the Armed Saber, the Armed Saber also serves as a weapon in this form. When intiating the call Hibiki automatically assumes Kurenai Form. Hibiki calls upon the power of the Disc Animals to fuse with him, each becoming armored for his form. Finally, his oni face is covered with a samurai like shield and his horms expand a bit. Hibiki is able to destroy most lower level Makamou with little to no effort in this form. - Final Form Ride= Decade's Final FormRide allows Hibiki to change into Hibiki Ongekiko (ヒビキオンゲキコ, Zekutā Kabuto), which can turn into Hibiki Akanetaka (ヒビキアカネタカ), then when Decade activates the Hibiki Final Attack Ride Card, it transforms into an Ongekiko (音撃鼓) to deliver the final blow. }} Support Vehicles Shiranui (不知火, Shira'nui, Phosphorescent Light) Make: HONDA Element Gaika (凱火, Victory Fire) Make: HONDA Valkyrie Rune Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the Disk Animals (ディスクアニマル, Disuku Animaru) or Onshikigami (音式神) are shikigami on compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms and disk forms like origami, and can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Hibiki uses. List and Description of Disc Animals * Green Ape (緑大猿, Ryokuōzaru): This disk animal has the special function of video recording images and sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It's acrobatic and suited for through branches in forested areas. It's very strong and delivers a power punch for attack, because of this it can also guard and protect victims from danger. * Madder Hawk (茜鷹, Akanetaka): The falcon is light weight and suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak point is both its duty and recording time is cut short from the energy it consumes from flight. * Azure Wolf ( 璃狼, Ruriōkami): With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush and rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has a long duty and recording time and is very durable. * Yellow Crab (黄檗蟹, Kihadagani): The best for recording both above and below water and is suited for travel in wet areas (beaches, swamps, etc) or underwater. Its large pincer claw is strong enough to cut a steel cable and can turn into a drill than can bore through a concrete wall. Its durable design can withstand falling rocks or powerful water currents. It was upgraded very recently from its old design. * Orange Lion (黄赤獅子, Kiakashishi): The capable of video recording and has a very long duty and recording time. Can travel through dense brush and rocks. It has a sharp fanged mouth for attacking. * Light Blue Eagle (浅葱鷲, Asagiwashi): The successor of the Falcon type Disk Animal, it has greater duty and recording time plus can record video as well. Because of its higher intelligence it's capable of united formation with a group of Disk Animals when attacking a monster. It attacks with its sharp wings for cutting attacks in both forms. Armed Disc Animals The Armed Disc Animals (アー ドディスクアニマル, Āmudo Disuku Animaru ?) are stronger versions of Hibiki's Disc Animals. They come to him only when he is in Armed Form. They are all the same black and red color, unlike basic disc animals that are multi-colored.